Loyalty on Virginity Ends
by Lunaticroz
Summary: the summary will be put on next time...


**Chapter One**

**...**

"Tsu-kun" a faint voice called from down stairs, without leaving any reply a small boy rushed to the stairs running down straight to the kitchen. As the small silhouette stepped in, and a delicious smell of buttery strawberry welcomed him.

He sat in a nearest chair as he was greeted by his cheerful mother "morning, tsu-kun^^" smiling, his mother, nana sawada walked towards tsuna holding a plate with a pancake served with butter, strawberry and maple syrup. She served it to her son with a warm smile. Tsuna smiled back then looked at the pancake before taking a mouthful bite.

"by the way mom who were you talking with on the phone last night?"

"oh, ah its just someone nothing important" she said quite nervously under her cheerful smile.

**…**

A cold wind from outside enters from the opened window near the table, it circled around the whole kitchen that made tsuna notice something.

"ah! kaa-chan, where's reborn? Ipin and lambo? I haven't seen them; they used to be early and noisy in the morning"

"ah! Reborn? He said he has something to do so he can't join breakfast today, and so does Ipin." His mother said while preparing tsuna's lunch box.

''and lambo?"

"he's up" nana points upstairs, and tsuna made an oh face.

Bam Rustle rustle…a sudden noise came upstairs"ara? What's that?'' tsuna looked at her mother with an unsurprised face and said "must be lambo" he then took a bite while thinking how he got used to the cow's behaviors.

"gyahaha! Nah dame-tsuna look!" speaking of the (cow) devil, lambo entered the kitchen, running around and around the table holding something.

Tsuna snapped "is that my homework?" his eye's widened surprisingly, maybe he isn't really fully used to lambo's actions, well obviously because the thing lambo's holding is his precious work that he spent the whole night.

"lambo!" the baby stopped "I'm not giving this to you, I found it so its lambo's'' the baby insisted, then ran to mama.

"lambo! Give it back! I know you didn't found that, you rummaged at my bag didn't you?" pissed the brunette jump out of his chair.

"No" lambo ran outside the kitchen and tsuna ran too to chase the mischievous cow, smiling cheerfully nana just looked at them running on their way to the stairs "they really get along well, just like brothers" but her smile broke a little as she looked at the sky with a sigh.

**…**

"lambo wait, just give it back" the brunette pleaded, "no its mine! Its mine!" lambo unconsciously entered tsuna's room.

"haha, now lambo you have no way out" tsuna grinned evily imitating reborn, ''just give it back or ill-'' he sigh thinking its un him to say something like that while making a face.

"gyahaha" lambo laughed it out, ''dame-tsuna's ugly!" tsuna pouted knowing it would turn out like that, but he still tried. "lambo! Ill give you anything, even a box of grape candies" he said in an exhausted tone.

Being a kid, lambo's ears ringed twice as a bell "then I have no choice'' slyly, the cow kid offered the piece of paper to tsuna , and the brunette regained his composure, gladly accepting it. He lowered his hand to take it, as he got his hands on the edge of the paper lambo just wouldn't let it go.

"give it to me'' the cow kid commanded "now!"

"give what?'' tsuna said obliviously while feeling uneasy, "the Candies!" lambo shouted. ''Eh?'' was all the brunette can say as a response.

I'll take time to buy a candy when he still have only 2 minutes left to go to school without making himself be bitten to death by the disciplinarian, Hibari Kyouya.

He thought that if he would leave now and run his way to the school with his dying will, the prefect wouldn't bite him to death, but the teacher who gave him his homework will let him see Mr. Disciplinarian, kyouya again and probably be bitten to death for not having prepared any assignment for the whole straight week.

Or if he will buy lambo a candy now, he would be late and be bitten to death instantly after stepping in the school, but the teacher who gave him his homework wouldn't let him be bitten by the skylark.

After thinking of those possibilities which took a minute from him, he decided to just run it and make an excuse for not having prepared homework.

Tsuna ran down stairs and made his way to the door, before going out he said his goodbye to his mother. Running full speed out of the house, he instantly tripped on his foot. Being dame-tsuna he remembered reborn is not with him today so there's no way he can let his dying will out.

**...**

A long way to run to school for a 52 seconds, no way! there's no way I wont be late with that only seconds left. If only reborn was here, wait what the hell is he doing anyway? Gosh I must skip all this thoughts and just concentrate in running. Tsuna thought to himself.

The small brunette turned left to take a short cut.

BAM! "you Again?" a villain looking man looked at him in a vicious glare. Tsuna was holding his nose. "me?" disaster! Why was I the only person here with this kind of luck? Tsuna cried to his mind.

"Yes you are you playing innocent?" the man said in a pissed tone, "wait, he's not him" the other man pat his um should I say friend? "What do you mean?", "he just looked like him". The two men continue to talk, and tsuna was making a confused face, this must be my chance to escape.

Tsuna turned around readily to run. tap. "where do you think your going?"The pissed man holds tsuna's arm. "If we cant get to revenge on that guy, revenging on his look alike would do, right." The man smiled deviously. He and the other man hold his two hands where he can't escape.

HIIIEEE! Am I supposed to die here? I was only going to school. A small tear ran across the small brunette's cheek.

"P-please d-don't k-k-kill m-me" tsuna said while his voice was shuddering, "kill?, no we would do that?" a reply from the man.

"Really?"

"hmn, your cute" the other man smiled maniacally , he slowly caressed tsuna's cheeks. "what are you-?" tsuna heard a zipper being unzip, trembling he suddenly closed his eyes.

Hoping a help would come just like in t.v. where the main heroine gets save by the hero in times like this. Heroine? Tsuna was suddenly surprised at what he was thinking. But maybe even if he would be the heroine, he would do that just to be saved from this randomness.

The man began to unbutton tsuna's shirt, and tsuna could feel the cold wind gushing to his chest. It would be easy to be saved by someone passing by, but at times like this, Monday.

People are very busy and left their house early, so how could anyone know that he is there especially that he entered a way which is easily consumed by shadows from the tall buildings in its side.

A small sigh escaped tsuna's lips. He gasps some air then "HELP" was the word that he suddenly shouted. He heard the two man laugh at him, "help no one's going to co-" the calmer one suddenly bam in the floor.

Tsuna felt relief that someone just came to help him. A smile of hope can be seen at the small boy's face. The easily pissed man looked at his back "you" a menacing voice came from his lips. "heh, now were playing hero and villain here, aren't we?" the man said mocking the other.

The mysterious man just smirked, chuckling at how stupid that already pissed man can be. Tsuna know that the mysterious man is enjoying the torture his giving to the pissed man, even though he can barely see his face because of the darkness.

Bam!

Chopped!

Punched!

And kicked!

The pissed man with his strong muscled legs just collapsed when the acting-hero man kicked away his pride. Tsuna heard the sound of defeat from the pissed man now as collapsed man.

A slender cold hand suddenly pulled tsuna out of the narrow side. Making tsuna welcomed by the fresh air and the happy sunshine. He blinked as his eyes were not welcoming the shining light in his front.

He blinked again and saw a beautiful man standing in front of him. The man was taller than him by head, he had blond long hair that was spiky like his, and he had a pale but fair skin. He was truly beautiful, was all what tsuna could think.

The man looked like him but is manlier like the tyl version of him, no wonder why those two idiots there confused him to the blond. The small brunette blushed when he realized he was staring in awe at the person standing in front of him.

The older one looked at him with no emotion. "Um t-thank you f-for saving me" tsuna said, not looking at the taller man.

There was no reply.

"I'm really thankful, if there's anything I can do for you to show my gratitude just name it" out of surprise and admiration the small brunette just suddenly said that determinedly.

A smirked was drawn in the taller man's face "anything?" a sudden shiver ran at tsuna's back; knowing he is going to be in another hellish trouble because of his super intuition, he corrected it "I-I think n-not anything".

Not paying any attention at what the brunette had just said, the older one lifted his right arm to tsuna's shoulder "anything will do right?"Whispering in a seductive voice, he gently pushed tsuna back to the narrow side making the brunette's back touch the wall

"Why don't we continue what that two idiots over there were about to do to you just awhile ago."

Thump thump.

Tsuna's heart beat became faster as he blushed as red as the Tomato that is organic and fresh from the farms which her mother use to cook in her omelettes.

He suddenly closed his eyes when the cold index finger of the man touched his chin slowly going down to his collarbone and down to his chest.

The troubled brunette could only close his eyes. He doesn't know what to do.

**…**

"_I Sawada Tsunayoshi, 16 years old, a man who is on his way to school was attacked and harassed by two unknown men and might lose his chastity right off this very minute by a (handsome) blond._"

"_I Sawada Tsunayoshi have never dated anyone (thanks to Reborn) but has a secret crush on the Namimori High School's Idol Sasagawa Kyoko. I might lose my own pride as a man right off this very second_."

"_I Sawada Tsunayoshi-_"

**…**

Shivers ran through the back of the small brunette while goose bumps began appearing in his porcelain skin as the man teases and caress his locks.

Tsuna's eyes are still shut. From the look of it, it seems that he has no intention of opening them. Scared as a cat the small guy never stops trembling from fear.

"_pff_" a small chuckle came from the blond.

Tsuna felt taht the man had slowly let go and as he felt that, being relieve he slowly opened his eyes. After he opened them he saw the man in front of him red from trying hard not to laugh.

Tsuna was quite dumbfounded while seeing the blond forcing himself not to laugh as he finds the expressions of Tsuna amusing to him.

The little one stared at the blond while he is getting his composure back.

_"Ahm..."_ The taller one opened his right hand in front of the brunette.

_"Huh?"_ Tsuna didn't know what the meaning of the man's gesture is.

The blond rolled his eyes_ "I helped you right?"_ he said as a hint. Well Tsuna being dame didn't figure it out and yet again the blond rolled his eyes_"It means...Give money for helping you, dumbass."_ he said in a distasteful manner.

Being shocked, Tsuna said something again without thinking and this time he shouted it with his heart _"helping me? It was your fault to begin with! If you didn't do something bad to those – guys then I wouldn't be in trouble like this! What the fucking hell did you to them anyway_" he ended it with a huff.

Out of surprise, the blond man's eye widened. _"What the fuck! You're the one who bumped them in the first place and now your putting the blame in me!"_

_"So you were there! Even though you saw what had happened yet you didn't even help me!"_

_"I did helped you!"_

_"But you were g-gonna do something like what that two did was about to do to me!"_

_"I DID NOT! For your information I'm not interested in brats and a man to boot!"_

_"Yes you did you even pushed me in that wall_" Tsuna pointed.

_"That's because it was quite amusing! Your expression that is''_

_"The hell! I'll sue you"_

_"W- What the fuck are you saying? You're the one who told me that you'd do anything!"_

_"I did, but I took it back"_

The fight took a lot of minutes as the two never stop yelling at each other and for that it caused their voice to become a little hoarse. Sweat slowly began dripping from their faces.

It's so obvious that they would get that tired because who wouldn't after voicing their hearts out by shouting?

The two felt their knees become weak then it suddenly gave up. They were too tired that made them sit in the street floor.

For the first time, Tsuna felt like he became satisfied during a fight because in his house he could never win against Reborn and Lambo.

Though, he feels sorry for the blond for forcing his anger on those freeloaders toward the man.

_"Huff'_ Tsuna breathed.

_"pff, ha ha"_ The blond started his chuckles again.

After a long speech fight the two glared at each other. The blond was menacing and the brunette was like a puppy dog face pout.

_"w-what?"_ Tsuna looked at him quite embarrassed, his face was rather red and the blond can see that Tsuna really did put his full effort to keep up in the fight with him.

"You can't even do something like glaring?" the blond ask in a sarcastic tone.

_"s-so what? In our Family all of us are peace lovers (though the all of them was a lie, He still has a peace loving mother for excuse)"_ Tsuna said while facing the opposite way from the blond.

_"Peace Lovers, eh? Yet you picked a fight with me"_

_"I said I did not!_" Tsuna shouted again. It looks like he became used to shouting since in the middle of his first debate of shout your heart out.

_"See"_ the blond smirked and the brunette flushed pink.

The taller man look at tsuna who is quite exhaust "Fine, I won't ask for money" the blond stood straight from his sitting. He then looks away from Tsuna.

_"It was quite amusing though"_ he said as he was looking at his wrist watch.

"Oops, It's already this late!'' after hearing the already late thing from the blond Tsuna remembered about the school.

_"Hey- um an-chan? What's the time?"_ Tsuna asked the taller one.

_"Huh?" was the reply. "The time!"_ Tsuna ordered as he stood too.

_"1-10:27"_ the blond answered. After hearing the reply Tsuna's body became stoned. He felt all of his veins popped out of scare and his legs melt. Now he's back in thinking for excuses.

The blond looked at him out of pity. _"h-hey you, are you alright?_" he asked.

Tsuna's veins truly popped out of his face._ "Alright? What part of me do you think I'm alright?_" Tsuna shouted almost crying.

_"Urg! What should I do! I-I'm going to be beaten to pulp!_" he screamed loudly.

Tsuna glared at the blond _"It's all your fault damn it! If you didn't do something like that then, then –then-"_A small tear drop fell from the face of the brunette.

The blond was shocked from seeing that_ "uh oh I made him cry_" he thought to himself.

_"h-hey can I- um help you or something like that?"_ The taller man said without thinking except for worrying that he made the little one cry.

'Maybe he doesn't have any money? Why did I even though of asking a brat for money! How shameless of me!' the blond thought.

He look at the brunette and pat his head _"don't worry I'm going to help you! I'm sorry I never thought you were abandoned by your parents and was forced to live in a carton box then begged the school to let you study so you can have a future!"_ he said to Tsuna. It looks like he read a lot of manga last night that made him think of something weird.

Tsuna stopped crying and made a small chuckle. _"I don't get what you are saying but anyway thanks"_

The blond is still patting the brunette's head and while making a sigh. Tsuna looked at the blond_ "um ano- Mr.?"_

_"Giotto, Its Giotto my name that is"_ the blond said.

Tsuna nodded _"um Giotto-san?"_

_"Drop the –san, were more like of the close age so instead call me Aniki"_ Giotto said quite confident.

_"h-huh?"_ Tsuna didn't know but somehow he felt some sort of weirdness. "So what's your age a-a-aniki" he asked forcing the aniki word come out of his mouth. Never in his life had he said that word.

_"I'm 17"_ Giotto answered. _"So what elementary school are we going?"_ he asked while he holds the brunette's small hand.

Tsuna somewhat snapped. _"Elementary?"_ Am I really that small? He's just so tall! Gah! Damn it! Damn you! I'll kill you someday for sure, I'm not short because I wanted to, and it's because of my bad genes. He thought.

_"How did he have to be so tall?_" Tsuna suddenly let it slip out of his mouth as he smacked the hand of Giotto. He never intended to say it.

_"ha? so you really do say what is in your mind, but worry not, you will get taller after you hit puberty"_. Giotto said with a smile and in a laughing tone. He said it without meant to tease the smal one. Even though Tsuna wanted to smack the blond he somewhat couldn't do, maybe it's because he was about to cry. Cry from despair of being a small-bullied boy forever.

**…**

The blond named Giotto Pulled Tsuna forcefully out of the narrow side of the street. The street sidewalks became quite full of people now. Some time ago it was never that crowded, Maybe because it is about to get Lunch time now.

_"How long have I been in that dark side?"_ Tsuna asked himself. "It sure was a very traumatic experience but It not more Traumatic than being with Reborn" he though.

_"Giotto-san"_ Tsuna called. The blond looked at him quite dreadful then he suddenly remembered_ "I mean Giotto-aniki?"_

_"What?"_ the taller answered in a somewhat tired tone.

_"Why do I have to call you aniki? Its not that I'm that young like you think"_ It sure took a lot of courage to say that but, courage or not it seems like its more of the courage he put a while ago with those quarrelling.

_"Don't tell me you're older than me?"_ Giotto said in a sarcastic tone while he is laughing.

_"no its not that -I mean I'm-"_ again why does Giotto never even let him speak what he wants to say until it ends?

_"so what's the plan?"_ the blond asked him. Tsuna sigh _"plan? How about you accompany me to my school and explain the traumatic experience I just had"_ he suggested while feeling down. He said it in a monotonous tone.

Giotto looked at him with a stern look_" fine, that might work"_ his answer didn't match his face. Then he added with a natural smile hiding his smirking face _"that may get me to skip classes, don't you think?"_

Tsuna's eyes widened. He's skipping, no doubt he's a delinquent, I mean look at what he was about to do to me awhile ago. Do I look like an amusement park for him?" the small guy thought.

_"So what school do you go?"_

_"Namimori High"_ Tsuna said. Giotto looked quite shocked_ "s-so you're a high schooler?"_ he started to burst with laughter.

_"Hey! Don't look down on me I may be this small but- you know you can't just judge a book by the cover itself"_

The blond stopped. He looked at Tsuna from head to toe and said_ "Your right, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover because maybe even If you look like that you may be a boss of a some evil Group"_ he said that jokingly though Tsuna thought that Giotto did hit the bull's eye.

He looked at Tsuna and smiled warmly almost like they were already Friends. The two talked while walking their way toward Tsuna's School. There Tsuna told Giotto about his age and seems like the blond became quite colder and has no intention of bullying him anymore than what he just had.

They talked about random topics and some useless stuff. Tsuna felt like there was some kind of dangerousness about the blond so he put a quite big distance between them while they were walking.

**…**

After a long walk the two finally reached Namimori High. While walking Tsuna never let his guard down because he never knows when and where will the prefect attack him. Giotto put a little chuckle at the alertness of the brunette and that made him become another subject for his amusements.

Tsuna noticed the continiuos badness to kindness in the personality of Giotto that's why he began thinking if the blond besides him is a Bipolar.

The two walked inside the main campus of Namimori setting the Faculty office and Disciplinarian Office as their main destination.

While walking Tsuna felt extreme gazes in his way. He looked right and left and saw it's getting crowded and noisy. He felt like this is another omen of his bad luck.

While feeling the girls extreme stares Tsuna could only look in the floor while walking, hoping that everything will turn out alright.

Feeling a little dizzy Tsuna began walking slowly. Tsuna is getting kind of pale and woobly. Giotto noticed that the brunette might not be feeling well so supported the boy's back so he can walk fine.

As they reach the Faculty office, Giotto opened the sliding door after knocking twice. He asked a certain teacher if he knows who the person he is holding the somewhat half-concious boy(Tsuna).

_"Ah, yes, He's Sawada from class A"_ the teacher spoke.

Oh so he's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Giotto thought.

_"Um, Sensei Do you mind to let me know Sawada's homeroom teacher? Is he here?"_ the blond ask.

_"He's there; see that corner near the window?"_ Giotto look at the pointed corner of the man he is speaking to. There he saw a not too old but looks like a middle-age man writing.

_"Yes"_ he answer.

_"That man writing something, He's this guy's adviser."_

Following the instructions of the teacher he helped Tsuna walked towards his Homeroom teacher. As he started walking the brunette's started to feel lousy and can barely stand. Just as when Giotto was about to catch him he felt the little guy's hand very hot and that's why he knew right away that this guy is sick.

But firstly even though knowing Tsuna already has a fever he still put the plan in priority. Giotto walk near the teacher and greeted him. The middle-aged man looked at Tsuna in a pitied face. The blond let Tsuna sat in a vacant seat near the teacher

_"Excuse me"_ he said.

_"Yes? Do you need something? Oh, Are you his brother?"_ the teacher asked.

_"No I'm here just to excuse Sawada Tsunayoshi from being late and skipping class, as you can see he-"_ Giotto explained about Tsuna that he is sick and was attacked by two gangster looking men except he didn't mentioned about the part that he made the little guy his amusement toy.

The teacher agreed to redirect it to the school's Disciplinarian, Hibari Kyouya. Being relief Giotto carried the small boy while the teacher is making a call.

Beep Beep

_"Excuse me, I already informed the Disciplinarian about his situation. You can take him home now."_

_"Ah I'm sorry I'm not his relative or anything so I don't know his address, could you please just tell me where the infirmary is?"_ Giotto said with a soft smile.

_"I'll guide you"_ the homeroom teacher said.

**…**

Giotto put down Tsuna in a soft white bed. The face of the brunette is still burning and the problem is the infirmary Doctor/Nurse is out.

Giotto looks at Tsuna examining the brunette from head to toe. A small tear drop fell from Tsuna's right eye and Giotto swept it away with his slender fingers. The blond felt like he is being drawn near the brunette.

Not long enough the sliding door in the Infirmary opened. It revealed a tall hairy Doctor tailing a beautiful Nurse.

Out of surprise Giotto jumped from where he is standing. He accidentally made an eye contact with the two.

_"oh my, seems like he has a very high fever"_ the nurse said _"Yosh, I'll check him up right away"_ she said quite blushing at Giotto. The Doctor looked at the blond in a menacing way.

_"Ah! I'll leave him to you two, please take a good care on him for me, thanks"_ Giotto said while walking towards the door.

_"Oh and can you leave him a message from me?"_ he added. The nurse gave a small chuckle "okay"

_"Tell him, I'm sorry and don't worry we wont meet again"_ He dashed after he finished his sentence.

**.**

**…**

**.**

**Chapter END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ahm ahm.. hi guys. . As you can see chapter1 and 2 merged.. and thats it sorry for the inconvenience if I caused one. I haven't updated since like forever because of some things and laziness is just one of them but there are more. Right now I suddenly had the urge to continue writing and if my time allows me I'll write. I did some changes to the plot and um.. I- this is the last time I promise. The plot is really hard for me and while I was thinking I realize writing and making plots is like making a puzzle and solving them.


End file.
